A Memory To Remember
by ThePlayTheroist
Summary: Just a refresh the memory of the proposal scene of Evie and Henry. This might enjoy you guys.


**Hey guys! ThePlayTheroist here! Today I'm doing a Assassin Creed Syndicate of Henry and Evie! I ship them very much with no question ask. This is a side quest of Henry proposes to Evie (I think a spoiler? not very sure?) but maybe a small chapter of them through the future.**

 _~Normal POV~_

" _So, you and Henry huh? Guess that happen huh sis?" Jacob said._

 _Ever since Henry and Evie kiss, it started to get awkward between them, even Jacob who is quite protective around his sister._

" _So what, you never understand romance Jacob heck, you never fall in love with a girl." Evie come back at him._

" _Hey, at least I'm like Aaron and Altair Sis, I'm glad." Jacob said in a monotone._

 _Evie roll her eyes, his brother never change but why did she kiss Henry? Was because she love him or just a hero kiss? Evie stood there blushing while Jacob is talking to her about the past assassin who have fall in love or have children. Then a snap of a finger get off of here thoughts._

" _Hey Evie, stop thinking about your boyfriend and let's have some fun" Jacob said._

" _He's not my-ummm" Evie stop at mid-sentence when she realize that Henry is behind her, Henry seems to be confused of what they are saying leaving Jacob a smirk._

" _I'll leave you two lovebirds alone, later!" Jacob said as he ran off quickly._

" _Lovebirds huh? So, he did remember, I'm shocked that he knows about this right Evie?_

" _Yeah, I'm shocked as well. Wait, you still remember it Henry?" Evie said question._

" _Well of course, why should I forget that moment? Unless you want me to" He said calmly._

" _What! No Henry, I don't want you to forget that kiss because I fallen in love with you! Evie exclaimed._

 _There were silence, very uncomfortable silence, Evie stood there blushing, while Henry look at her for 5 minutes, until he broke the silence,_

" _You know, I'm shock that I fell in love with my best friend daughter, to be honest" Henry said._

" _I'm shocked as well, so what do you need?" Evie said questionly._

" _I'll tell you when we go to the train, I promise" Henry said._

 _~At the Train~_

" _Now that we are here on the train, I was wondering why you have that book.' Evie point out._

" _This book? You can see it for yourself, beside Evie, I don't mind" Henry requested._

" _A herbarium? Are you collecting flowers for someone?" Evie question._

" _Only myself, I'm told it's something that of a British pastime. Did you know they all have symbol meanings" Henry answered._

" _I had heard, something of the sort" Evie commented._

" _Of course you have. Unfortunately, I have no time to fill the book" Henry said sadly._

" _I could collect some samples, if you would accept my help" Evie asked._

" _I would appreciate that. Thank you, Miss Fyre" Henry replied._

 _~With Jacob~_

" _You're getting flowers for your boyfriend?" Jacob asked her sister._

" _Yes, I am Jacob and what were you doing throughout the entire time?" Evie question his brother._

" _Well, I was doing work for Charles Darwin which I really enjoy the most and sometimes gang activities but a good way" Jacob said._

" _Well, I'm shocked but anyway, what's your mission now Jacob?" Evie question._

" _Getting a Book of Evolution by some scientist from the past" Jacob explains._

" _Hmm… Seems promising Jacob, but I have to go now also, no trouble please" Evie said jokely._

" _No promises" Jacob jokely back at her._

 _~Back at the Train~_

" _Why thank you Miss Fyre for getting them, you want to see it?" Henry requested._

" _Sure, why not Henry" Evie said._

" _Mignonette: Your quantities will surpass your charm" Henry said as he read._

" _I'm not entirely sure if that's meant as a compliment. 'Love in a mist', that's a pretty name" Evie read the flower meaning._

" _Alternately call "a devil bush" Henry explained. They burst their laugh together for that conversation._

" _Narcissus: Self-love. I should buy a bouquet for Jacob" Evie said jokely._

" _Most unkind Miss Fyre" Henry chuckled._

" _As amusing as all this, I really should get back to work, if you need me…"_

" _I'll send a bouquet"_

" _Of Irises"_

" _A message." Indeed." As they finish each other's sentences._

 _~At Big Ben~_

" _So, how's the mission Jacob?" Evie question._

" _It went great, I have done another one for Charles Dickens which like I said, don't mind really. So, do you think Henry will propose to you? "Jacob asked,_

" _What! Why do you want to know?" Evie exclaimed._

" _Well, I'm your brother and I want to protect you but I will accept" Jacob said calmly._

" _Umm… thank you Jacob, I guess" Evie said unsurely._

" _No problem also, I'm not going to babysit your children; nah joking, I will, later!" Jacob said as he ran off._

" _Hey Jacob what give you that idea!" Evie yelled at him._

 _She stood there blushing at Jacob comment, she never expect her brother to talk about children, but the proposal, that was shocking from Jacob but she wouldn't mind Henry propose to her, she'll be glad to unless if he's ready._

" _Well, I guess I have nothing better to do now so I'll guess I can go back to the train"" Evie said as she ran back._

 _~Back on the Train~_

 _As Evie went back to the train, she decide to look at the flower book again, then she saw a bouquet of flowers, she pick them up and think out loud of the flower meaning;_

" _A message...of hope. Perfection? A red tulip-_

" _A declaration of love" As Henry cut off Evie sentence. She turn around and face Henry, he start to talk her of what he meant to say._

" _I um Miss Frye, you know that I hold you in the highest esteem... and regard. And I was wondering if you do me the honor of-" Henry stop at mid-sentence when Evie hold his hand, he continue on saying;_

" _If you would, give me your hand...in matrimony." As Henry stutter a bit._

 _Evie stood there happily, after the moments they spend time together (Even the Templars took away their romance moments) Henry finally pop the question._

" _Yes" Evie said._

 _They both kiss and little they did they know Jacob was there in the background watching the scene_

~Jacob POV~

"And that's how your father confess to your mother" Jacob said.

"Wow Uncle Jacob, cool story" My nephew said.

"Yeah, I wonder how they got married" My other nephew said.

"I swear, the both of you are so alike, now Eric and Harry, even though you're identical twins, doesn't mean that you can trick people but only Templars, got it?" I said sternly.

"Yes Uncle Jacob" They both said.

"Now for you two boys as well, Eliot and Hudson, you guys may be trickster but used on Templars, not at other people" I said orderly.

"Yes Uncle Jacob" They both said as well.

"Now for you-where is your sister?" Jacob said worriedly.

"I'm here uncle, sheesh, nothing to worry about" My only niece said.

"You know, it's rude that you said that in front of me" I said sternly.

"Would I care really uncle? Beside, you did the same thing, did you?" She pointed out.

"Never mind then, now Milena, and the boys go to bed now before you parents get here" I said orderly to them.

"Yes Uncle Jacob" The boys said.

"All the boys are so like your parents but you acted like me, you know what if you don't go to sleep, and I'm not training you to become an assassin" I said smirking at her.

"I'm going to bed, goodnight Uncle Jacob!" She said running to bed.

I laughed at her, she very much like me, I hope she grow differently instead growing up like me.

"You did well Jacob, you have my gratitude" A familiar voice said.

"No problem sis, it's the least I can do" I said to her happily.

"Now the question is, how did you make them fall asleep?" My Sister Husband said.

"I agree with Henry, but how?" Evie question me.

"That's simple, Uncle Jacob tells a story about you two getting married but he will train me to become an assassin" My niece said out of nowhere.

"Wait what? You told the story of how Henry proposal me? How did you know about that also, you letting my only daughter to train?!" Evie said angrily.

"Should we run uncle?" My niece suggested.

"Yes, yes we should. Bye Sis!" Jacob said as he picks up Milena.

"Get back here Jacob and Milena" Evie said as she chases us.

Then I heard Henry said something to all of us;

"This is a Strange family, that's for sure" he said proudly.

 **This just a refresh memory of Henry and Evie proposal scene but added there kids (Which of course that never happen, I think). But anyway, I hope you enjoy this fun story Evie and Henry.**


End file.
